Get Me Home
by chika1345
Summary: Kagome has gotten rid of Naraku, lives in the Feudal Era with her buds, and even wishes for Kikyou to have her life even if its with Inuyasha happily mated. But spiteful Kikyou sends Kagome off somewhere she never expected to another quest, another time.
1. Chapter 1 Hell Hath No Fury

**A/N: Well, the polls gave off that y_o__u guys wanted me to write an Aragorn and Kagome f__anfic and __so I shall now that I know how I'm going to end Legolas and Kagome. I'm also going to put up chapters for a VK/Kagome fanfic and Fullmetal/Kagome fanfic to see which ones you approve of._**

**_Disclaimer: I own neither LOR or Inu, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I'd be eating chocolate covered strawberries and paying Orlando Bloom to dress up like Legolas forever._**

* * *

But a week had passed since they'd defeated Naraku. And Kagome had made one of the most selfless wishes she'd ever thought to make. She'd allowed for Kikyou to be granted a second chance at life and so the priestess's soul had returned to her while at the same time allowing Kagome life as well. Kaede had speculated that maybe Kagome's body had been merely the reincarnation, but not the soul. Mayhap Kagome had never been Kikyou's reincarnation after all, but merely the next in the line of priestesses to protect the stone. For whatever reason Kagome felt lightened after making the wish for Kikyou.

Even though she didn't feel any pleasant regards towards the other priestess, Kagome had still went to shake her hand and offer a truce of friendship. Kikyou had stared at her hand, not knowing how to answer, and had walked off, not allowing Kagome to see the tears of joy that trailed down her face. Kikyou was overjoyed for now she could feel the wind, taste food, and her emotions were welling inside of her like gushing pools shooting out of a geyser.

And though Kagome's heart had ached for loving him, Kagome had made peace with her heart long ago that he belonged to another, and so she'd reconciled herself with just being his friend. She'd made up her mind against returning home. She wasn't fit for the future anymore and it was a stranger's world to her by now. It wasn't as if she were lack of a family in the past, for where she'd left one family behind she'd been greeted by a new family in the Feudal Era. Sesshomaru was cordial now with little to no forms of hostility and he observed Kagome with what was friendliness at least for a person of his demeanor.

…Kagome had been a blessing, giving to everyone, which gave Kikyou all the more rason to loathe and despise her. All the loathing a soul could have, Kikyou had for Kagome. Animosity that brimmed tenfold what Naraku had felt towards their little band of warriors was focused on the futuristic priestess.

She'd watched Kagome this past week, even now she watched her from the hidden shadows of the trees while contemplating her next move. Yes she had mated Inuyasha, but half os his heart didn't belong to Kikyou. It belonged to that silly twit plucking flowers as a surprise gift she planned on giving to Rin later that evening. Not only was Kikyou haunted with the knowledge that Inuyasha did indeed love Kagome as well, it pained her to have to see that same woman everyday within _her_ village. It was sickening to know that everyday people who should've been looking at Kikyou with reverence regarded Kagome with something akin to awe. And the fact that they expected Kikyou to be friends with the girl that seemed to steal her life from her made Kikyou's insides twist. She wanted to scoff openly at the thought of making friends with the innocent little thing who'd just gotten lucky in the battle with Naraku. It didn't bode well being stuck around this girl with Kikyou, and so she pulled out her book of spells. There were two types of mikos in the world, light and dark mikos. Kikyou had long ago began dabbling in the darker magic, if her soul snatching snakes were any clue, and this book had cost her a pretty coin to gain from a very well versed dark miko, but it had been worth it. With this book Kikyou could still call upon her soul snatchers, though souls were no longer needed to survive now that she was alive again. Kikyou relished in opening the pages, feeling the power coursing inside of it and thrum to life beneath her very fingers. As the saying went, hell hath no fury as a miko angered.

Kikyou lovingly lifted the book in her hands, looking down on it fondly like an old friend, and stepped out of the woods, looking down the hill towards Kagome.

"Woman," called out Kikyou. Kagome's innocent blue eyes snapped up to Kikyou, surprised that she hand't noticed her sooner. Sure Kagome had felt some dark aura hovering around, but she had thought it Inuyasha coming to visit her for his aura still tasted far from good when she felt it nearby. "I hope you've enjoyed your time here for you'll be leaving soon." Kagome felt a chill at Kikyou's words and wondered what the other miko was up to. Everything in Kagome's body screamed for her to run now and trusting her instincts Kagome did so just as she glimpsed light form in the image of snakes jump up from that book Kikyou was holding. Kagome took off into the woods behind her, dropping the flowers to the ground as the lights slithered after her in the grass almost as quickly as Kouga could run. Kagome ran deeper and deeper into the woods not knowing that the snakes of light had long since seeped into the ground at the entrance of the woods.

"My greatest weakness beget a hated foe,

"No longer shall you bring me woe,

"Your tongue I shall not hear,

"Speaking my language so dear,

"Your eyes shall no longer see,

"My home I treasure to me,

"Your ears shall no longer listen to,

"The sounds I wish to steal from you,

"Depart now for your future home,

"Nevermore here will you roam," said Kikyou laughing as her voice echoed in the silence of the hills.

Kagome dared not look back. She was good at running, oh, was she good at running! Keeping on track with the gang after Naraku had certainly strengthened her legs if trying to outrun demons hadn't. Ever sinew of her muscle was used as she jumped over logs and ducked under branches hoping to god that someone would find out what Kikyou was up to, but Kagome feared it wasn't likely. Sesshomaru was back at his home in the west, Sango and Miroku were on their honeymoon, Rin was sleeping at Kaede's, Inuyasha had went to get rid of some demons in a neighboring village, and Shippo was at his demon school leveling up. _**Great, of course I get stuck with the murdering priestess when everyone is gone,**_ thought Kagome bitterly. Wouldn't you know her luck always had to be so great. And here Kagome had thought she'd settled into a nice and peaceful life with friends. _**I should've known better,**_ thought Kagome. She winced when she felt briars scratch across her flesh as she ran. Kagome knew Kikyou hated her, but to go this far was extreme. _**That's Kikyou,**_ she rationalized.

Kagome saw nothing behind her, but knew that couldn't be the case. All of a sudden the ground beneath her feet seemed to quiver as she ran, ducking under branches, knowing that the edge of the forest was coming up that gave way to an old road. If she could make it to that road maybe she could find someone passing by that could help her. The earth shook one last time beneath her feet. Kagome knew these woods and she thought it odd when the grass became thicker as she ran, the trees seemed to thin out, though she didn't take the time to stop and think over the change in the environment. At the time she was running for her life. Then again, perhaps Kikyou was using an illusion on her. Suddenly it started pouring and things got dark quick. It was like the afternoon sun had been swallowed up and above herself Kagome could see the moon shining in the rain. _**What the hell? Surely this is an illusion! **_Kagome slid down the slope of mud, ankles three inch deep in mud on the little road she'd made it to. Where was she? Kagome glanced about, her bearings were lost on her. This didn't look like the woods she knew. Kagome heard an odd cry in the woods and heard hooves coming for her.

Kagome groaned and began taking off down the road. How was she to know that these lands were foreign to her as well as this time? Her long hair clung to her face as she ran, dark and sticky like ink. And there she saw it. A dark figure on a horse making a loud screeching noise that had Kagome covering her ears. She felt its aura, a sinister evil being, but it was weaker than her. She could feel her powers thrumming to life under her hands. Dammit if she ran from something she could defeat! The thin black hooded creature charged towards her and Kagome threw her hands out. Light engulfed the creature causing it to shriek in pain and fall off of its horse as it twitched on the ground. That was all the time Kagome needed to take off running in the opposite direction. She saw lights in a distance and felt her heart uplift as she made it to a place with high wooden walls.

A gatekeeper opened up a little square, light shone down on Kagome as she looked at the man behind the fence. "Where am I?" Kagome asked suddenly noticing that she was no longer speaking Japanese. Her hand went to cover her mouth and her eyes widened in shock as she looked at the man to see if he'd heard what she'd heard.

"Bree," he answered her in a language that should've been unfamiliar to her, but she understood it perfectly. "A foreigner! A female foreigner traveling alone! What business do you want here?"

"I want someplace warm to rest! Now let me in dammit," said Kagome, her temper getting her as she cast a worried glance behind her. The gatekeeper tutted at her use of language but let her in through the gate regardless into an odd looking town. Kagome didn't notice the curious look he'd given her looking at her weird white and red priestess garments. Kagome headed towards the place where she heard laughter. The Prancing Pony. Stepping inside she knew it to be a bar, as she pushed back her wet hair and made her way to a table Kagome couldn't get past the sounds that went through her ears. The looks people were giving her amidst their drinking and laughter.

"Hullo there," came a voice and Kagome found herself staring at four short men sitting at a table, they looked to be small teenagers. A full foot or so shorter than her. Kagome had seen weirder things in her life and she wasn't about to refuse hospitality when one of the invited her to sit with them. "Just thought you looked a bit lost," said the one who'd called her over. He had bright blue eyes and curly brown hair cropping upon his head. Kagome looked around, still looking like a lost puppy, before she returned her gaze back to him.

"I am a bit lost," she answered honestly. "Are we anywhere near Edo?" She questioned him, eyes searching desperately his own for truth, hoping he recognized the name.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say I've heard of the place," answered the curly haired man.

She wet her suddenly dry lips with her tongue and asked with a hoarse voice. "What year is it?" He raised a brow at her as one of his companions, a bright ginger haired one, answered her, "Thirty eighteen o' course. Master Fr-Underhill do you know her?" Sam caught himself from tripping over the name, they did need to use the fake name just in case. And who knew, mayhap this woman was a spy of Sauron's meant to distract them and get close with her innocent big blue eyes. **_Highly unlikely,_** thought Sam, _**but still we need to be safe. Don't want ole Gandalf turning me into a horse or a newt.**_ He cringed at the thought of having his body parts twisted into an animal. That wizard could be scary sometimes, especially when he didn't tell you the consequences if you didn't take care of your best friend and left things up completely to your imagination to fill in what he might do.

"Samwise I think she's a little lost like us."

"She's really pretty," stated Pippin winking at Kagome rather cheekily as he raised his drink in her direction.

"Exotic looking too," murmured Merry. "Are you an elf? Maybe she's a friend of Gandalf's," said Merry looking up at 'Underhill' suddenly. Merry got up and went to get a bigger drink as Pippin left with him to talk to the bar tender and make friends. Too bad for Pippin that holding in his liquor wasn't his strong point for his mouth rambled on.

"Did Gandalf send you?" The 'Underhill' asked, the curly haired one, thinking surely someone who looked so strange and exotic knew the wizard. The little group didn't notice that a dark ranger in the corner was listening into their conversation; he'd stopped puffing on his pipe as soon as Kagome had asked the question about the year. Glancing at this place, these weird people, knowing the year, hearing these accents, Kagome suddenly felt she was no longer in Edo and it wasn't just the place she'd been misplaced in. If the looks of the area meant anything she was in a different time altogether.

"I'm sorry Mister Underhill, but I don't know this Gandalf of whom you speak… but do you think he could help me? My name's Kagome. You wouldn't believe what just happened to me," she murmured in a voice that said she was about to break down any moment. She cordially shook his hand, eyes filled with distress and relief at the same time for having escaped the troubles outside. Instantly he felt compassion for the young girl. The curly haired hobbit patted her knee and said, "What happened?"

"You don't mind me talking?"

"Not at all Kagome, I think we're going to be here for a while," he answered with a bright and cheerful voice as he looked up at her. It was obvious she was foreign, but for some reason Frodo took to her like he took to Sam, she just seemed to radiate a wave of peace and tranquility around her that couldn't be explained. Sam chewed on his bread while Frodo spoke with the odd foreigner. Kagome opened her mouth, these beings were different. They weren't human, but they weren't demons, so they may understand where she was coming from. Kagome gathered her courage and stored away her nerves when she spoke up.

"I don't know if you believe in magic-"

"Sure I do, Gandalf is a wizard," piped up Frodo. Kagome instantly felt her entire being flood with relief at this news. A wizard who was friends with this nice boy surely had to be a good wizard.

"Well, I'm not in my proper time, I know it doesn't make sense but I'm not from this period or this place," she rambled on, not noticing how the dark shadow of a man in the corner seemed to lean in closer against his table intrigued by this news. Frodo tilted his head, but let her ramble; she was a female after all. "But I just landed here and bam! I get chased by this dark shadowy rider-" His eyes opened wide, now that he recognized amidst all her babbling.

"Dark riders? You were followed by one!" Frodo asked while Sam twisted his head around to stare at her.

"Oh no Master Underhill what if it followed her-"

"No, don't worry I hurt it," Kagome quickly quipped putting up her hands. She felt the touch of someone's aura, as if it were leaning in to listen in as well, and she cast her glance around to spy out the gleam of dark brown eyes from a man in the darkened corner of the Prancing Pony. For some reason looking at him made her breath catch in her throat. He seemed to exude power… she felt it from where she sat. Abruptly Kagome returned her gaze to Frodo.

"You hurt it?" Frodo asked in amazement, finding her tale interesting now. His fingers were absently playing with a necklace about his neck. "How did you hurt one of those things-"

"I threw my hands out and just hurt it… I'm a priestess," she answered. When Sam and Frodo looked at her dumbly she went onto explain, "A holy person…" They just stared at her mutely. "I have good magic." Instantly relief flickered over their features as they recognized that explanation.

"Oh," they both chimed in. "Well, we're in a twist as well," said Frodo.

"Oh sure I know Baggins," called out Pippin snapping the attention of Frodo. Kagome instantly knew that her new friends were in trouble if the look Frodo had on his face was any inclination. "He's right over there," said Pippin casting his hand in Frodo's direction sending a sloshing of the liquid in his cup. "Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my fourth cousin twice removed on my father's side." Frodo jerked up and took off moving from the crowd. Gandalf had told him to keep things secret, he had to get out of here before anyone questioned him. Unknown to him Kagome had instantly risen and chased after him, sure that she could help him and wondering what was alarming him so.

"Step aside," she ordered the massive crowd as Frod tried to make his way through only to bump into someone. The necklace that had peeped out of his shirt flew with a golden ring on the edge of it, Frodo reached out to grab it and the ring slid upon his finger. Instantly the hobbit was gone. And even more shocking for the crowd watching was the fact that as soon as the ring had touched Frodo's finger Kagome's body had illuminated a bright pink light as she felt evil within the room.


	2. Chapter 2 Uneasy Introductions

**A/N: A lot of chapters to put up for stories, but I gots this. Thank you guys for the warm words of wisdom and the reviews ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOR or Inu... I do own a Kirara doll though.**

* * *

Strider had grabbed the hobbit, having heard the footsteps scramble about, by the neck and jerked Kagome by the arm into a room. Kagome could do nothing but curse and jerk her arms, but he was so much stronger than both her and the little hobbit she'd been taken captive with. He brought them into his lone room and pushed both of them against the wall staring them down.

"That's quite a talent you have there Mr. Underhill, I've seen many a thing and trick but not even I can disappear," he said, eyes leveling at Frodo before settling upon Kagome. He raised a brow, looking her over as one would judge an adversary. "And what is a being like you doing here so far from home?"

"I was sent here against my will," grumbled Kagome, tyring once more to jerk against the man for he only had her pinned back with one arm. Aragorn was much stronger than she gave him credit. "This isn't my home. All I want is to go home and I'll take whatever help I can get… Get me home please," begged Kagome looking at Strider through tear stricken eyes. She was lost, so lost and she looked at him with such hope. The girl looked like at any moment she would fall over and collapse under the grief.

At that moment their three friends charged in armed. Well Sam and Merry were armed with a sword and a chair. Pippin was armed with a pot he'd found lying in the hallway. "Give us our friend back! And the foreigner! She's ours too," ordered Sam, though he was shaking inside from terror at trying to stand up to this tall stranger. He figured with Merry and Pippin the three of them could at least fight this guy with Frodo and Kagome putting up a struggle so that they could get away. Aragorn looked at the three hobbits briefly before turning his look upon Kagome and Frodo.

"If you're friends of Gandalf than I'm here to help you," he said, letting his grip up on them and stepping away, lowering his arms to his sides. His gaze should've remained on Frodo, for he knew what he carried on him, but it kept faltering trailing to the strange woman. She seemed to exude power much like the ring around Frodo's neck, albeit the ring was somewhat stronger. "I advise you settle down in this room. For your safety." Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away from his brown ones and softly nodded her head in agreement. She could tell just by listening to him that he was being truthful, he kind of reminded her of Sesshomaru with how he exuded attention and propriety… even if he smelled a right sight worse than a wild animal.

"How can we trust a nameless person?" Kagome asked waiting for the introduction.

"I am Aragorn, though most know me by Strider," he said calmly, though this woman was proving to irritate him a little. She'd snapped at him in such a way he'd wanted to tell her to give him a moment to speak. He pulled out a letter from his pocket. "This is addressed to one Frodo Baggins from my friend Gandalf." The hobbit hastily told Aragorn his real name as his friends scrambled into the room shutting the door behind them. He grabbed hold of the letter with his small hands and read with his friends the warnings and implications of Gandalf not being there. It also told them to trust this stranger known as Aragorn. There of which was a poem that Gandalf had written out.

"What do these rhyming words have to do with you?" Pippin asked as they handed Kagome the letter, feeling that she was one of them since she was as helpless as they. Kagome read over the words, repeating them in her mind.

**_All that is gold does not glitter,_**

**_Not all those who wander are lost;_**

**_The old that is strong does not wither,_**

**_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._**

**_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_**

**_A light from the shadows shall spring;_**

**_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_**

**_The crownless again shall be king._**

**_This sounds like a riddle, _**she thought faintly looking up at Aragorn who was explaining to all of them that the poem went with his name. It was a part of him.

"Hmm, all that is gold does not glitter," she sang, knowing she'd heard that phrase in the future and finding it hard to believe that this was the man the saying originated from. "Could that mean you're nice despite how horrifying you look?" Kagome felt aggravated, she'd been pulled through time once more to some unknown land and here she was to trust this random smelly man. She'd been here for scarcely over an hour, at least the hobbits had been nicer to her and hadn't grabbed her upon their first meeting. Aragorn felt his spine straighten up at her words and he heard the faint snicker of Pippin. The air seem to become tense around them as he met her haughty smirk.

"My lady, I'm sorry if I appear a sight, but after traveling for so long you can barely hope a man gets the chance to bathe. If you find my company not suitable I would suggest you leave, but I feel you should rely upon myself for your safety," he said as kindly as he could while at the same time subtly reminding Kagome that she was a foreigner in unknown lands and it wouldn't serve to bite the hand that was helping you out. The two tallest beings in the room glared at each other for a moment before Kagome sighed. It appeared that she was stuck with another smelly man in her life.**_ If I can get Inuyasha to bathe once a week I can get this guy to do it at least once if I'm stuck with him,_** she decided.

* * *

They sat in darkness with nothing but a fire stirred in the grate beside them to illuminate the room. Kagome sneezed, but at least she was warm now. Her clothes were hanging on an iron pole next to the fire, waiting to dry, and she was wearing something that the stranger had procured for her. She was getting mixed signals from him, he had taken them into this room and forced them to stay there for their 'safety,' all the while he'd seemed so gruff and mean, and then he'd went out and gotten her some warm clothes. While she knew he spoke the truth she couldn't tell whether he was truly nice or if this was just some ploy. Her new clothes were odd for sure. A pair of itchy trousers that resembled something the hobbits wore and a puffy white shirt like what Pippin adored. The dirty man had told her, "These will have to do until I can find you something proper." She could guess that he meant something fitting like a dress considering where she was. She'd brushed it off and told him that she much preferred these clothes to any dress, and she'd dressed in the closet of the room since it appeared he didn't trust any of them not to leave. She silently thanked the gods that she had dry clothes.

"Where are you from?"

"Originally," Kagome said softly with a scoff. "I'm from the future, far into the future in a place called Japan. I time traveled and made it to the Feudal Era, five hundred years before my own time… but now… I don't know how far I've been sent back," said Kagome looking around the room with inner loathing. Everything in this room was foreign to her, a different time, a different place. Just when she'd been getting to the Feudal Era that witch had to send her back even further. "I don't know how she did it, she just did. I've always been out of my time," she sighed, head hanging low as she looked at her broken sandals. Aragorn had brought her a pair of boots with warm socks that were setting nearby, but Kagome was having a hard time saying goodbye to those sandals for Sango had given them to Kagome. All she wanted right now was to see Sango and hug her, the two were such friends that they always made each other feel better. Finally Kagome sighed and began sliding off her socks, placing them in the pocket of her trousers, and faintly traced the design on her sandals with her finger. She was doing so as if to memorize them. There was no fixing her wooden sandals though, they were cracked from when she'd stumbled at some point on a rock. Aragorn watched as Kagome tossed the shoes into the fire and watched them become warm fuel.

"You should travel with us," Aragorn ordered causing Kagome to snap her chin up and stare at him. Her bright blue eyes were startling to see. Frodo had such an eye color as well, but her eyes were so expressive and the hue was blue as the afternoon sky. His eyes strayed away from her's, looking down at the fire. Aragorn pulled his pipe away from his lips brought up something that might encourage her to believe him. "We'll be traveling to find a wizard who might be able to help. Aside from that you've hurt a dark rider… it'll want revenge so you aren't safe on your own." Kagome looked down at her hands. Know her to be stuck in a fix like this.

"Do you promise to try and get me home?" Kagome asked warily, though he could already see that her resolve was made and she was going to stay with them.

"I'll get you home," he vowed. Kagome looked up at him for a long moment, studying his face. He looked so young but carried such authority, like Sesshomaru. She briefly flared her aura out, something that Kaede had taught her to do when seeking whether or not a being was good or bad. She sensed nothing but good from him along with something else… his aura had a taste to it like the demons had… a feeling of old age. And his aura felt so tired and weary. She'd never known someone could be so tired. Kagome blinked surprise when she whispered, "You're older than you look." Aragorn's eyes widened at her statement.

"How did you-"

"It's a talent of mine," she said sheepishly, feeling as if she'd broached something that was private. Even with the jewel gone, Kagome was still a pretty strong priestess. Kaede had explained it one time to Kagome, saying that her powers had been laying dormant until the jewel had come out of her and that they'd awoken up her true potential. Supposedly her powers surpassed even Kikyou's. _**So much of a help my powers turned out to be,**_ she thought wryly to herself. Kagome glanced over at the hobbits. _**Hobbits,**_ she thought over the word staring at them curiously. _**Well, they seem nicer than demons. Why isn't it I've never come across one? Are they not native to Edo?**_

Aragorn watched her with fascination as she studied the hobbits who were settling down for bed. She stared with them with such interest, as if she'd never seen one before. He could honestly believe that she wasn't from around her, although a different time period altogether seemed to be stretching his abilities at believing upon first glance. Though Aragorn of all people knew that some things couldn't be explained and there were many things that were indeed possible in the world. He faintly decided that even if they'd had a rocky introduction, she might actually be nicer than she appeared. So far she'd been more cordial. He pulled out his pipe and lit it, but found her nose wrinkling in distaste at the action. Aragorn quirked a brow.

"What is it?"

"I'm allergic to smoke," she lied. Kagome had a strong displeasure for smoking. In her time it was all she could do not to flick off the people smoking inside the school library or friends standing next to her. Kagome was all about hygiene and she hated the smell sticking to her clothes.

"Allergic? What does that mean?" Aragorn asked, trying the new word on his tongue. He didn't know of such a word.

"It means I have a bad reaction to smoke. Specifically people smoking pipes, I get… sick," she supplied with a wary smile. And Aragorn felt himself halt to see that small smile. Sure she'd been cross earlier, but when a smile graced her face she looked... well, she looked charming indeed. Aragorn didn't know if he could trust her words, but he halted the burning in his pipe and set it aside for her health. At that moment they all heard a loud screeching, Frodo and Kagome peered against the dark glass, as if they could see into the night at what was making those strange sounds. The duo looked back at Aragorn with questions in their eyes. They'd formed a quick friendship the duo, but then again it was to be expected when you'd both been held captive by the same man and you both seemed to feel uneasy and troubled. They were strangers to these lands and had found comfort in the fact that approaching this inn hadn't been a new experience just for themselves.

"Ring wraiths, the being that you hurt," he explained to Kagome. "They were originaly kings here who were corrupted by greed and taken into Sauron's power for immortality. They serve him now."

"Sauron?"

"He's the evil that oppresses our world," said Aragorn with a shrug of his shoulders. Now surely if Kagome was from this time period she would've heard about Sauron, but she had no knowledge of him.

"Like Naraku," she supplied, a strange name on his ears that he knew not of. "He's someone I helped defeat in my time who was trying to take over the world." Frodo and Aragorn stared at Kagome as if she had grown another head.

"I believe you'll be telling us quite a tale on our journey tomorrow morning. For now I feel you all must rest," said Aragorn, deciding that keeping up the hobbits and Kagome with tales of darkness might not improve their sleeping abilities. Kagome nodded, placed on her new socks, and padded over to the huge human sized bed where the hobbits had all gathered. She had her own blankets that Aragorn had gotten from the inn keeper and so she made a pallet on the floor in between their bed and the fire. She felt safer near the hobbits. With a faint whisper of 'good night' Kagome turned over to sleep. Before her eyes shut though Kagome noticed something sparkling in the light. When Aragorn had leaned over to grab the poker and stir the fire in the logs a beautiful necklace had slipped out from under his shirt. It looked like a fairy. But as soon as it had appeared it had slid back under his shirt when he leaned up. Kagome closed her eyes softly, wondering why a gruff and smelly man with a beard that needed shaving would wear something so polished and pristine like that. "Aragorn..." The man glanced over at Kagome as she pulled the covers up to her chin. "Thank you for your help." With that she closed her eyes and waited for sleep. Aragorn stared at her for a moment before shaking his head with a faint smirk. Mayhap the young woman and the hobbits would grow on him for it had been quite some time since he'd had company. He sincerely wondered about Kagome, wanting to know her tale. His fingers went to the necklace under his shirt and he wondered if he'd ever be able to share his tale.


	3. Chapter 3 Oddities Indeed

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and help guys! Glad you're enjoying this! ^_^**

* * *

Kagome had griped and complained and said that she wouldn't leave the Prancing Pony until she had a weapon of some sorts. And not only had she denied leaving until she had a weapon to carry, but she'd demanded which weapon she wanted. Aragorn had ended up spending perfectly good money on something he considered a waste. Giving a little frail looking thing like her the bow and quiver of arrows she'd demanded. Aragorn honestly didn't know what to make of her and in his own opinion he didn't believe that she'd be good with the weapons, not many mortal women were good with weapons in general. Most of the time he'd only seen skill with weapons in women who were of the immortal lineage.

Kagome did manage to hold her tongue about not fetching a meal; she didn't like staying in this place for far too long after the noises from those monsters from the night before. Also, the quicker they went to this Gandalf person the sooner she'd be in the place she'd set out to make her home… and the sooner she'd be able to wrap her fingers around Kikyou's neck and give it a good strangling. Kagome's powers flared under her skin thinking about that priestess and wondering just what was happening in the Feuda Era. Had anyone noticed that she was even gone? Surely Sango and Miroku would return from their honeymoon soon?... On those thoughts Kagome figured she'd probably be waiting a month for someone to notice she was gone, especially if her hopes depended on Miroku returning Sango to the village from their honeymoon.

When Pippin began complaining about his stomach she reached into her pockets and pulled out a loaf of bread she'd pilfered from the Prancing Pony. Aragorn stole a glance at Kagome as she broke the bread in half and handed it to Pippin to share betwixt himself and the other hobbits. "That is called stealing," said Aragorn quietly.

Kagome felt a faint smile touch her lips. She'd long distinguished the difference between stealing and stocking up on supplies to survive. It hadn't taken long for her when she'd been chasing after Naraku to help Miroku 'banish evil spirits' in every inn just so they could get proper lodgings. "I call it supplying," she noted with a brisk step in her foot. She didn't know how long they'd have to walk so it was better to start this journey moving quicker in case she became tired in the end.

* * *

They were taking one brief break. Aragorn had been trying to figure her out. She may have given off otherworldliness, but she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty if stealing that loaf of bread was any inclination. It appeared that Kagome had a swift pair of hands that had seemed to stock up on many provisions while at the Prancing Pony. Surely by now the owner of the Prancing Pony would find many a block of cheese or roll of meat had gone missing upon their departure. Most beings of another nature were elves or hobbits, not used to hard labor or stealing... albeit Pippin and Merry seemed to be hobbits who understood the latter of the two for he'd found they'd secretly been hording as well pilfered items.

Kagome pulled out an arrow, her bow sitting on her knees. Aragorn sat there smoking his pipe while Pippin complained about the lack of food once more. He was always hungry. Sam and Frodo weren't far off standing behind trees to relive themselves of mother nature while Merry was picking berries nearby. Kagome's eyes trailed over towards something and before Aragorn could look up she'd notched her bow in a rapid movement and the bow sung with the departure of her arrow, sending the arrow flying an inch past Aragorn's shoulder. To say Aragorn had been surprised was an understatement as he fell backwards, arms holding back on the ground support himself as he looked to see that her arrow had pierced the flesh of a rabbit that had been a few feet behind him. Kagome smiled at the hobbits and said as charming as ever, "I got food, so whose cooking?"

* * *

Kagome was helping Sam with the cooking of the rabbit she'd caught. She wanted so desperately to sing a song from home, but every time she tried to voice something in Japanese her voice seemed to quit on her and she got this stranged sound coming out of it. It was like she could no longer speak Japanese no matter how hard she attempted it her language would not pass over her lips. She knew the words and language and writing, but she couldn't say it. And so Kagome had ended up singing the version of it that they could understand, "Darkness of white you can, through the sadness take your flight, and become the wings that pierce the veil, spreading strong and true tonight." It was a strange tune, she'd explained that there were these things like plays that you could see daily if you wanted without paying much, and this was the opening song to one of her favorite shows called DN Angel… whatever that was. The hobbits tried learning her song though and began teaching her some of their own.

* * *

Days on foot with them walking even along at night and when they did stop to rest Kagome would slump down alongside the hobbits and fall dead asleep with her tired limbs. She was used to it, though the hobbits weren't. _**You'd think with those incredibly large feet they'd be used to it**_, she'd faintly thought. Most of the time the hobbits liked to pass a merry tune along the trail, but as of late Aragorn had silenced them. They'd made it to a weird looking cliff that Aragorn had said had previously been a watch tower. To Kagome it appeared like the ruins she'd seen in her history books back home. She wouldn't have minded checking them out on further inspection, but she couldn't. She felt a pricking on her skin that something was following them. "Aragorn. I don't think we should stop," Kagome voiced as the hobbits set down their packs and rested their weary feet. Aragorn looked up through matted dark brown hair at her and raised a questioning brow. Was there something this woman wasn't telling them? Did she work for Sauron? "I'm a priestess, one of… magic." It was odd phrasing what she did as magic, but it shouldn't have been so odd considering she'd fallen through a time traveling well. "I sense something out there." She said pointing out to the woods around these ruins that they overlooked.

Aragorn took her words into account and nodded his head. "We may not want to rest, but we have to. I shall take a look around." He hefted a bunch of weapons from his pack and handed them out to the hobbits. She had her own bow and arrow, and though he didn't know if she was as skilled with a bow and arrow as she was a sword he handed her a small one regardless. If she proved to be as capable with the sword as she was the bow than she would prove quite handy to have along this trip protecting the hobbits.

Kagome still didn't like it, she felt unnerved to say the least that they were being stalked. She could feel evil lurking out there in the darkness and she didn't want to stop, but Aragorn was right. Her little friends were wiped out. He'd mentioned that if they had light they could scare away the wraiths and technically Kagome was their source of light now that they knew she'd frightened a wraith away. At least, all of the others had assured Kagome, their little female they had to protect, that the wraiths feared most the light. The hobbits had taken to growing better backbones now that there was a lady present amongst themselves and they even practiced with their swords for a while on the off chance they would have to rescue her. She would giggle over their antics.

"Move aside foul villain! I shall save my fair maiden," cried out Pippin fighting his cousin. It was a little nice with Aragorn patrolling away from them; he seemed to carry this air about him of lonesomeness. She would later have to work on him and see if she could get him to come out of that shell he was in.

"Oh Pippin he's kidnapped me and placed me in a tower with no brunch or afternoon tea," cried out Kagome, clasping her hands to her chest as she played the damsel in distress.

"The fiend," shouted out Pippin thrusting his sword to his cousin who parried it. Frodo shook his head with laughter at his antics getting his fill of merriment for who knew when they'd get a time again. Kagome scooted over until she sat beside Sam. He'd been silent for a while, probably musing over the journey they had ahead of them for his face was screwed up in such a way that Kagome thought he'd smelt a skunk or something. She poked his shoulder to get his attention and his head snapped up in surprise, "Yes Missus Kagome?"

"Sam you can just call me Kagome like everyone else," she chided him watching Sam duck his head bashfully. He had been raised proper with his family and even though he was related to almost everyone in the Shire, Frodo included, he always lapsed into his 'proper talk' as the Shire folk had come to term it. "I was wanting to know

"Just worried is all."

Kagome began thinking of ways to get Sam's mind off of his worries. "You know," she began, "you're the most organized hobbit I've ever met." He was one of the only four hobbits she'd ever met, but he didn't have to know that.

Sam seemed to sit up a bit taller at that compliment. "Really Mi-Kagome?"

"But of course. You know there's this thing I'm sure you'd like to carry, we can make one whenever we get to where we're going," she said thinking over something Sam would probably enjoy making. "Its called a medical kit. When someone gets hurt you just open it and there are the supplies you need to tend to an injury." With Kagome explaining what Sam could put in a medical kit, his eyes shining at a craft he would thoroughly enjoy preparing to help make their trip safer, peace seemed to descend upon them.

* * *

About an hour or so Aragorn had returned while they were busy setting up their pallets for bed. They still had daylight so it was quite safe to have a very small fire. "All this over a silly little ring," said Merry shaking his head at the thought that people would kill for such a trifle, but he hadn't touched it or stood near it. Even if he thought it foolhardy, Merry didn't want to test out the theory of the rings power over people so he stayed clear of Frodo's jewel.

"You'd be surprised how often it's some jewel of power that the fate of the world rests on being destroyed. Just be glad you don't have to look for pieces of it all over the world," commented Kagome offhandedly as she stared into the fire, stirring it with a long stick. She completely missed the raised brow from Aragorn at her statement. She said it as if she'd been through something like this before. Frodo tilted his head and poked Kagome curiously. "Miss Kagome what do you mean?"

Kagome looked up from where she'd been watching the fire, remembering the flames and glory that had come with Naraku's end. "There's a story from my home," she said shrugging her shoulders, though she spoke with such authority as if she actually believed in this story she spoke of. She'd forgotten to tell them along their traveling about herself and how her powers came to be. All they knew was that she was skilled with a bow and could summon a light under her skin. "The story is about a young woman on a quest like you. She had to destroy a jewel made by souls and prevent a great evil named Naraku from getting it…"

"You helped with that battle didn't you?" Pippin asked, actually remembering for once something a woman said. He'd briefly remembered Kagome mentioning Naraku and her helping defeat him.

"Yeah," she said wistfully forgetting how much her lips had betrayed when she'd felt lonely. "You guys wouldn't want to hear the story." She said tossing in her stick and wiping the debris off her hands.

"Oh yes we would," protested Pippin who'd been leaning on his haunches wanting to hear more. Kagome looked up to find all eyes focused on her. She nervously bit her lip, but then thought maybe her tale would give Frodo strength. Maybe it would give him the optimism to believe he could get rid of his jewel and defeat Sauron.

"Okay, well it all starts with a time traveler. It was her fifteenth birthday when she fell into the well, not knowing that the jewel had been born inside of her. For you see hundreds of years before there had been a battle and to protect the earth a priestess had sealed her soul within the jewel with these monsters…" And so Kagome spun the tale for them to listen to, a tale of betrayel with Kikyou and Inuyasha. Though at this moment her bitterness for Kikyou came out with her tale, she didn't notice how angrily she spat out Kikyou's name throughout the story, but the others did. She spoke of the time traveler who'd fallen for the half demon Inuyasha, who still loved Kikyou. They knew of the scar on this time traveler's side from when the jewel had fallen out of her body. She told them of breaking the jewel, finding Frodo's eyes widen when he found out how long this girl had to search for the jewel and every challenge she met. Even Sam had stopped rationing to listen. Merry was trying to imagine a half demon actually being a good being and not evil, the name demon suggested evilness and yet Kagome protested such a thing. Pippin had his mouth wide open the entire time, sitting with his knees up to his chest, and his large and hairy hobbit feet wagged every once in a while in excitement. Aragorn noticed she hadn't complained about him smoking when she was telling the tale, but he was too busy thinking about the way she told this story to wonder if she was really 'allergic' to smoke.

Aragorn and Frodo seemed to be the only ones though that had questioning brows and he wondered if it was for the same reason he was questioning this story. She'd mentioned before that she was a time traveler and she'd helped defeat a Naraku. He saw right through the story that she was the time traveler. But Aragorn needed substantial proof to believe in this. Oh, it came easy for him to believe other tales, but this was a strange one to him he'd never heard, though he accounted that on it being told ahead of his time.

"And so in the end she wished life back into Kikyou, though it was quite a waste considering how mean Kikyou was. Kikyou ended up betraying the girl who'd helped save all of them and so the girl got the fool end of the deal." Kagome spoke bitterly forgetting that she was supposed to inspire them. She caught herself and said quickly, "But life went on and things got better." The other hobbits didn't feel too well with that ending, thinking that Kagome had probably forgotten the ending because endings were supposed to be happier. Aragorn and Frodo weren't so easily swayed.

When the other hobbits had laid down on their pallets Frodo came over to Kagome and tugged on her sleeve. "What happened to her Kagome?" Frodo asked, needing to hear this. "What happened to the time traveler? After she did all of that, surely she couldn't have such an ending." Kagome sat up; the blanket wrapped around her legs, and sighed as she locked her sky blue eyes with icy blue eyes.

"She decided to live with her friends in their time period, forsaking her own time. But Kikyou was angry with her for this decision. For some reason Kikyou did something or another that sent the time traveler far away to a land she didn't know, further in the past than she's ever gone, where she met four small beings called hobbits and a strange traveler named Aragorn."

"Kagome _you_? That's how you helped with the fight. You were her." She nodded to Frodo, but she gave him a weak smile as she reached out to pat his tuft of curls that bobbed on his head. "Well, it can't have been all for nothing. Maybe you're here to help us," supplied Frodo wanting to see Kagome's face smile again and possibly see the light in this situation. Kagome stared down at Frodo and opened her arms, leaning forward to hug this little hobbit.

"Thank you Frodo. That's kind of you to say," she whispered when he pulled away and patted the top of her knee.

"I meant it," he murmured dipping his head with a blush as he turned away and crept over towards his bed. Kagome turned in her pallet and found his eyes upon her once more. She raised a brow waiting for him to say something.

"Do you not believe me?" Kagome questioned silently. She saw it in his eyes, heck, he was having a hard time believing that she time traveled and really didn't speak this language when she spoke it so fluently.

"I didn't say that m'lady," he replied, though he found it hard to believe in such things as time travel. Then again, he couldn't know with the strange occurrences that seemed to circulate around this woman. She wasn't of this area that was for sure.

"You didn't have to," she whispered back before shutting her eyes and falling into a slumber.

* * *

Aragorn waited, watching as both Kagome and Frodo fell asleep. He had Merry, Sam, and Pippin to promise and stay awake to stand guard for he planned on scouting a bit more. He warned them also under no circumstances to light a fire. Just as Aragorn began to rise from his seat he heard something very faint amidst the clamor and chatter of the hobbits. He heard what sounded like sniffling. Aragorn padded softly on the ground over to stand near Kagome and he saw from her closed eyes in her sleep as tears rolled like little raindrops down her cheeks and she murmured quietly, "Inuyasha… save me. Home." Those four words were enough to make Aragorn's heart go soft for the poor girl as he wondered how terribly she must feel to smile in the day time and hide her tears away so that they only came when she slept. Aragorn straightened up and walked away, he didn't want to become attached though to these travelers unless he had to. He'd been a loner for a very long time after Arwen and nothing changed that. He was not a king, he was a ranger. This was merely a job to help these hobbits out as assistance for one of his few friends, the old wizard Gandalf.

* * *

All too soon Frodo and Kagome woke up from their slumber to something as harebrained as the other three hobbits. "What smells good?" Kagome asked, still trying to rub the sleep from her eyes as her nose sniffed at the warm aroma of food being cooked. And then the siren went off in her head when Frodo began freaking out. "Put it out!" Both Kagome and Frodo were up trying to get the fire tampered down, but it was too late, a shriek off not so far from them sent shivers down their spines. Despite how Kagome loathed wasting food her stomach had turned over feeling sick at the thought of that thing that had come after her. Whatever it was, she could feel its power nearing her, almost like an ominous cloud.

"Quick, higher," she instructed grabbing Frodo by the arm and leading him up along with the others to the high cliff. On the bottom they wouldn't be able to outrun those creatures, up top at least they could wait it out and prepare to defend themselves. She wondered where Aragorn was right when they needed him. It was so dark, but her eyes could make out the statues as she herded the hobbits up top. "Quick, back to back everyone in a circle," she instructed, notching her bow with an arrow. She was quicker with that weapon than a sword, so until she ran out of arrows she'd rely on her bow. "If we're in a circle we can see which way they come." She was trying to keep her hobbits calm. They were for a brief moment a little astounded at how Kagome knew what to do so soon, all but Frodo who obeyed her instructions knowing she'd been the time traveler. When the wraiths descended upon them all from one side Kagome began firing her weapons. Each arrow shot out made a wraith back away and scream in pain. She really was scaring them with the light that came off of her arrows and the hobbits quickly gathered near her.

"Don't leave my side," she called out; throwing up a barrier around them that shielded them when the wraiths tried to wield their weapons. Kagome may have been powerful, but she wasn't in complete control of her powers for she hadn't trained long enough with them. It hurt to stretch out her powers so and protect them all in the little bubble. She was lucky they were staying in that bubble unharmed for a good amount of minutes that could've been spent in getting hurt and fighting. When the leader of the wraiths drew out his sword and hit her barrier Kagome felt her powers flicker at the evil that seeped from that hit. "Prepare yourselves. I'm going to drop it," she warned. Kagome pulled out her sword to fight, her arrows making it hard to attack at such close range, as her little hobbits decided to fight.

One wraith in particular that she recognized, the one she'd injured, was cornering her for revenge. She could sense form its aura the malicious thoughts wafting from it and she could even feel the pain she'd inflicted on it for it limped a bit from where her powers had hit it most and sent it falling from its horse.

The wraith that she was dealing with in particular didn't mind fighting dirty. As she raised a sword to defend herself from his blow he pulled out another knife with his other hand. Kagome felt the scratch across her arm as it jabbed at her, she jumped away, but that touch made her wince nonetheless. Another scratch and another soon joined its brother across her flesh. The cuts had had been as light as a paper cut, but as painful as if she'd been stabbed. Aragorn came in at that moment swinging around a lit torch scaring some of the wraiths away. He pulled out his sword and was heroic fighting in battle as well as Inuyasha, though he had more wit about him than Inuyasha had ever had in fighting.

Kagome secretly was amazed at how he fought, though she would try not to ever admit such to him if they made it out of this alive. She wouldn't want him thinking her some strange girl who was impressed with fighting skills, beside she knew he ws still skeptical about her which made her mad to no ends. Kagome's worries flew to Frodo when she heard him cry out in pain from being stabbed. Poor defenseless Frodo was being ganged up on amidst the fight and why? Because he had some damn jewel that everyone wanted.

It was happening all over again; she had flashbacks to her own battles with Naraku trying to capture her, the puppets trying to trick her, the demons trying to hurt her, Kikyou trying to steal from her the life she wanted… and finally Kikyou's mad look… the last face she saw in the Feudal Era before she was sent away when all she'd done was good. Enraged is minor compared to how Kagome was feeling at that moment. She couldn't deal with it anymore. Being on the pecking end of everyone's list had to end now with Frodo! Being the one to get trampled upon when she'd done nothing but good. Frodo didn't deserve this as she hadn't deserved Kikyou hurting her. Kagome glared them down. She'd be damned if they killed him. Kagome's powers flared out, a barrier around the group that expanded within her chest like a small pink bubble, and when she threw her arm outward it expanded shooting outwards like a rubber band propelled knocking all of the wraiths off the cliff and sending them tumbling down. She didn't know if they could die, but she sure as hell knew they'd be hurt after that fall. Aragorn's eyes widened considerably after seeing that energy shooting out of Kagome. She'd been as bright as the torch he'd swung in his hand. Kagome sank to her knees after her energy had been sent out and was panting, though her worries were for Frodo. She quickly crawled across the ground to tend to him thankful that Aragorn had come out of nowhere to help. Though he hadn't helped much in the fight he knew where they were going and could probably tend to Frodo's wounds.

"Frodo, Frodo," she whispered patting his face with her hand. If any time they needed a medical kit it was now. He weakly opened up his eyes.

"Kagome," he murmured holding onto her hand.

"What's happening to him?" Kagome asked, wide frantic eyes looking to Aragorn like he was the answer to all of her problems. It came so easy turning to him who lead them, she trusted him even if he kept to himself all the time. Aragorn felt guilt for not having come sooner.

"He needs Elvish medicine," said Aragorn. He had no power over tending to these wounds. "I can't stop this." Aragorn slung Frodo into his arms and they took off running out of the ruins and towards the woods. They were six days away from Rivendale from what Kagome remembered and her heart was filled with worry for the one Aragorn carried in his hands. She'd become attached to Frodo as she'd been towards her little adopted son Shippo.

Their little group worried over Frodo and Kagome rested, trying to gather as much rest as she could to do what needed done. Frodo was badly hurt, she knew she could heal fast, but concerning healing others she had no clue. She was a priestess, she was supposed to lay hands on the injured. "He will become a wraith if we don't help him," Aragorn admitted, not hiding the grisly truth from them. Kagome bit her lips, questioning whether she could do it or not. Her own injuries pained her grievously and they were mere scratches, but she wouldn't tell the others. Frodo was their concern right now.

As Sam and Aragorn went looking for kingsfoil Kagome held onto Frodo's hand. Pippin and Merry were besides themselves with worry and were trying to keep guard over Frodo, scared out of their wits for their dear cousin. Though Kagome feared for her own self over turning into a wraith she gathered what strength she had and laid her hands upon his wound. She'd promised herself that Frodo wouldn't die from those damn wraiths. If she must die she would, she couldn't take someone else having their life ruined because of some horded jewel. Besides, if there was no hope for either of them than it might as well be Frodo. He had family here. She didn't. She closed her eyes, lifting her head back, and took a deep breath, clearing her mind of everything, soothing his aura with her own to calm Frodo down. Kagome got incredibly lucky that she had seen Kaede do this occasionally when someone was grievously injured otherwise she would've never been ab;e to help. It was like a coil within Kagome had uncurled when she found it and she felt the energy rush up to her chest and spread to her hands.

And so it was when Aragorn returned with Arwen and Sam trailing behind him that they found Kagome sitting there with her eyes closed, her body glowing pink as energy flowed through her fingers to his wound. Frodo's gasping for air had ceased and he was breathing normally now. Aragorn crept closer, entranced by the bright energy that seemed to waft from Kagome, she unknowingly had her aura calming everyone else's. All at once the light faded from Kagome and she tumbled backwards only to be caught by Aragorn. He'd never seen anything like that. Kagome blinked her eyes open, feeling dizzy beyond belief. "Frodo?"

Aragorn glanced over to find the wound was cleaner if possible. Kagome had seemed to have bought them some time, though how much he wasn't sure. "He's better," answered Aragorn, shifting Kagome so she could sit up. He didn't know what she did, but he was impressed. Aragorn hadn't realized though that he was still keeping Kagome from falling over, she looked so weak. Arwen came over and began placing the chewed up kingsfoil in Frodo's wound. She'd mildly wondered who this woman was that had helped out, a woman that Aragorn so freely touched, but those questions could be answered another time. She was immortal and had all the time in the world where this hobbit did not.

"We have to get him to my father," said Arwen as Aragorn lifted up the hobbit. Kagome was helped up by the other hobbits and for the first time noticed there was a woman nearby of such beauty. That's as far as Kagome's thoughts went as she felt the stinging pain of her arm. She could now feel the pain in her arm as clear as day, but she bit back her wince. "I've been following you and have another horse." Arwen's words died off knowing that he probably wouldn't leave the others behind. Kagome heard Arwen and Aragorn begin speaking words… strange words… and for some strange reason she could understand them completely. _**Why are they talking? They need to get moving,**_ Kagome thought angrily. No matter how much pain Kagome was feeing she still worried about others before herself and was easily ill tempered. "Tua Frodo ar' asca!" Kagome ordered breaking the spell that seemed to be between the two speaking. (Help Frodo and hurry!)Now that was shocking to say the least that Kagome had answered the duo when they'd thought none could speak their language. This traveler was becoming more and more of a puzzle. Arwen nodded and jumped upon one of the horses taking Frodo with her and disappearing.

Aragorn came over towards Kagome and looked down at her. "Sut lle quena i' lambe tel' Eldalie?" (How do you speak elvish?)

"Amin n' sinta," answered Kagome (I don't know). And she slumped against Aragorn who caught her in his strong arms, wincing at the pain from her wounds. She didn't have the strength to heal it. The hobbits were instantly worried over Kagome. "Miss Kagome! What's the matter?" Their pleas were similar as Kagome gave them a weak smile.

"Nothing. I was just hurt in the fight. One of them scratched me," she said, her voice feeling faint to her own ears as she extended her arm to show the scratches across it. Aragorn's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could've sent you with-"

"It would've been too heavy. Frodo has to live," she replied, slipping into unconsciousness. Everything was beginning to feel cold to her and a before her eyes things seemed darker already. Aragorn quickly chewed more of the plant and placed it in the wounds on her arm. He mounted his horse with Kagome, holding her close to his chest.

"Samwise, keep going straight. Nothing will get you now that Frodo is gone. There will be elves to greet you when you make it. I will send them back to meet you," he instructed before kicking off on the horse and leaving the hobbits behind in the dust.

Kagome didn't care about the movement of the horses. All she could feel was cold, chilling cold upon her spreading through her arm from the wound. Her heart was beating, warmth trying to scare away the cold that was dredging through her. She needed warmth, that's all she knew. She needed to chase away this cold. It was too cold, she was shivering. Kagome wrapped her arms around the only source of heat nearby and burrowed her face into Aragorn's chest not minding the stench. She needed warmth, that's all she knew and he felt so unbelieavbly warm to her cold body. The arm where her wound was, she could feel it numbing, so Kagome reacted without even knowing. Her mind was gone right now to the pain. Her hand slid under the back of his shirt touching the flesh of his back and remained there with the warmth. Aragorn jerked a bit at the shock of having her fingers touching his skin, but he wasn't surprised. She was trying to fight off the ice running through her veins.

Aragorn ushered the horse on, looking down fearfully at the pallor that was beginning to creep into Kagome's skin. Her body was fighting it off, he could see her chest seemed to glow the faintest of pink tints as the wound tried to spread through her arm whose hand had disappeared under his shirt. He was worried what would happen if she lost her glow. Losing Kagome to becoming a ring wraith wasn't something he would wish on anybody. But that didn't explain why his worry had risen to an odd proportion over this little woman.

* * *

He'd ridden without stopping. The one thing that had really driven him on was when Kagome had murmured, out of the daze that she was in, "Get me home. Please." Aragorn had made a promise to her. He was going to get her home and that meant having her survive to do it. He rode straight into Rivendale about half an hour behind Arwen and Frodo. The hobbit had already been taken and horses and riders sent back for the others. It was with quite a shock that Arwen ran to a window to spy Aragorn riding towards the stairs. He jumped down the horse, Kagome nested in his arms like a babe, and he ran calling out for help. Arwen took the steps three at a time as she made it to Aragorn and Kagome.

"She was wounded as well," he said, making few with his words, haste was in his eyes to tend to this girl. Arwen led him towards a room and he placed her on the bed where immediately maids ran in to undress her. Many of the elves were focused on Frodo who lay in the room next to her own. Aragorn banged on the door and opened it to find Elrond and the others.

"I have one more who needs your skills," he cried out.

"We are busy helping the one with the ring-"

"And you think she deserves this pain as well? She's the reason he has lasted so long!" Aragorn's voice cut like a knife laced with acid. Immediately Elrond gathered elves to work on Kagome as well. Hands hovered over her as chants arose. Aragorn was ushered out, but not before he caught a glimpse of something. He could've sworn it was the light coming from the hands of the elves, but already one of her scratches was bubbling and healing.


	4. Chapter 4 Those Who Wander

**A/N: That's right. Time to update for the lovely holiday of Valentines. ^_^ I've been sick and writing a storm to update all my stories. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews guys, they really do help & I love the questions. Oh & Aragorn still has his past with Arwen so this is a Kagome fic where he gets over Arwen for lovely Kags. To be honest, I've no idea where I'm going with Aragorn & Kagome but I'm having so much fun throwing stuff in a hat to make my decisions. XD... no seriously, that's what I'm doing O_O Also if you want me to work faster on fics the best way is to put out a weird threat, that'll get my attention & I'll laugh over it enough to write another chapter... yeah, I'm weird.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or LOR, if I did I would totally date Legolas or Pippin.**

* * *

"Who is she?" Arwen asked none too subtly, her light brown eyes glancing every so often to the door in which Kagome lay. Those eyes had once upon a time bewitched Aragorn under a cloak of love, those eyes that had once reminded him so much of the rich hue of dirt that encased the grasses. Now when he looked at those eyes he still felt the faint stirrings of his past love, but he'd had many a year to reflect on what had fallen apart between them. He truly had loved her, but sometimes that wasn't enough. There was more to love than just loving.

"Just a wanderer who needs help," he replied. He hadn't left the hallway where Frodo and Kagome were being treated. Something within him compelled him to stay in place. This girl had gotten to him in some way, shape, or form. She'd gotten under his skin so that he had to sit in that hall... out of duty perhaps? Or maybe even friendship? The point was that Kagome had gotten to him when no other's had and he felt it his obligation to wait for her.

He looked away from the elven female in front of him. Elves were old and wise and yet Arwen had carelessly thrown to the wind her worries for being near him and sat right across from him in the hallway. It was as if she were trying to reforge the love that was lost. Seeing Arwen had stirred up his memories and though in the past Aragorn had spent many a thought pondering over their past and many an hour not being able to push it out of his mind, at this moment he found that he could. He didn't know how that was possible when so often it had been hard for him. Maybe he was finally moving on. Then agian, it had been quite some time since he'd seen her and he had reflected long and hard on their previous relationship. What had once seemed like love he sometimes gave a wary eye too for in some moments it merely looked as if Arwen had been wanting to love him out of spite towards her father.

"Not all who wander are lost. Mayhap she is of Sauron's," whispered Arwen, eyes resting on the door. Yes, she'd been jealous to see Aragorn carry in Kagome in his arms as daintily as a basket of fragile eggs, but it was something of insignificant value since Kagome was wounded. At least, that's what Arwen kept telling herself. But she was worried. Aragorn was a kind man, she knew his heart was gentle and helpful to those who needed it, she was worried he was placing trust so easily in one who could be of the enemy's hand. That strange girl looked so foreign and different… and it was the foreign regions that whispers had confirmed would aid Sauron in his quest for Middle Earth. Though they hadn't begun to gather, rumors had reached that he was slowly getting troops from other lands.

"And mayhap she is a weary traveler," he retorted, eyes looking up to lock with Arwen. She knew she couldn't sway him anymore. And though Aragorn didn't trust Kagome's story completely, he knew she wasn't of evil born or evil formed. Nothing evil would risk their life like that for Frodo nor would they sing weird songs while cooking… or cry in their sleep over missing her friends. Kagome was not evil. She just desperately wanted to go home. And Aragorn could recognize that emotion all too well, for sometimes he wished to do the same.

* * *

"We've found an odd development with the young woman you've brought in," explained Elrond after he came out from speaking with the elves who'd been watching over Kagome. Gandalf was by his side, leaning on his cane as he walked with Elrond. Both shared perplexed looks on their faces. Aragorn hastily stood up, wondering if something was wrong with Kagome. Though he wouldn't admit it, his thoughts had fretted over their little woman who tended to them. Aragorn's curiosity rose at Elrond's words. Something that was odd to the age old elves really meant it was something they'd never encountered before.

"Are her wounds-"

"Her wounds are fine. She healed faster than Frodo and didn't even need half the attention he had. In fact, her body seemed to have sped up the healing on its own. The woman's health is fine," said Elrond, both Elrond and Aragorn shared startled looks over this news. Elrond was lucky he'd seen it himself otherwise he wouldn't have believed it possible. Elrond waved his hand at the matter to release the doubts in the heads of those worried over such a small lady. Arwen was listening closely from where she sat. The hobbits had gotten back not too long ago. They'd been found after walking until their feet hurt; they'd actually moved and gotten rather far for how lazy Aragorn knew them to be. It seemed when their friends were in trouble it spurred the little hobbits on quicker.

"Well than, what's wrong with 'Gome?" Pippin squeaked up. "And don't lie to us. We hobbits can be quite frightening when lied to." Pippin was trying to look as intimidating as he could; truth was he just wanted to know Kagome was okay. She was the only one who saved him bits of food to eat along their long trip knowing his stomach not to be settled with just three meals a day. She took care of them like a mother hen clucking over her chicks. He didn't even think to consider that it meant Aragorn was their rooster begrudgingly worrying over mother hen.

"She is fine, but she is different. She isn't elf or wizard nor Dunedain, but she's…" Elrond's words slipped and failed him for once as he thought over this new development. He had stumbled across many a strange thing and Kagome was on the growing list.

Elrond looked to Gandalf who nodded his bearded face and decided he would supply the answer. His wizard brows rose in surprise as he wet his lips and said, "She isn't… mortal."

"Nor immortal," spoke up Elrond. If Pippin and Merry could look any more baffled or confused, today was that day.

"Then what is she?" Arwen asked not liking this situation at all. It appeared that Kagome was more like Aragorn than what she appeared. Arwen stood up and went to her father's side, but he looked past his daughter to Aragorn, giving him the answer since Kagome was in his charge.

"She is like you," the elf king answered.

"She's a mortal with a very long life is what she is," said Gandalf with a nod of his head. "And I think I will need to speak with her when she awakens to find out how." As the men gathered together preparing to leave, Aragorn shuffling his feet at this new discovery, the hobbits exchanged a look. Why did it unnerve these men to know that she lived longer than expected? Surely they didn't think she'd been granted this ability by Sauron. However, the three hobbits picked up the whispers of that lady elf woman who seemed to believe just that about Kagome, even if Aragorn was sharing harsh whispers that doubted Kagome ever being affiliated with the evil lord. Their bright hobbit eyes widened as they whispered amongst themselves. Kagome was a good person like them, if not with her own odd quirks. They couldn't let the others think so lowly of her to have her on suspicion.

"Wait," cried out Merry, throwing his hand up as if to halt them from going into the room to rouse Kagome from her sleep.

"You see, Miss Kagome isn't from here…" Sam looked nervously down at the tiled floor as if it were the most interesting and beautiful floor he'd ever seen. He wasn't one to normally speak up, but he would for her. She did after all help save his best friend Frodo. Sam didn't want Kagome to be wronged for they felt they owed it to her; she'd prevented all of them from being hurt. Besides, she was theirs. She was helpless and small just like them in a whole new world she didn't know with tongues she'd never heard of. To the hobbits Kagome was one of them.

"She isn't from this time period," stated Pippin, tilting his head as he looked up at the tall beings.

* * *

Kagome stirred far before Frodo did to find an old man leaning against a rocking chair nearby. Kagome scooted back against her pillow and her eyes bugged out wondering if this man was like an older version of Miroku. Upon seeing her fearful eyes Gandalf just began laughing. "Fear not lady Kagome, I'm too old for Tom foolery." He wiped at the tears that had fathered in his eyes from laughter. Kagome had no idea how he knew her name, but considering she was safe and not being sacrificed to something she decided he was a good guy. "I'm here to speak with you young lady. I am Gandalf."

Immediately hope rose within Kagome's chest upon hearing his introduction. "You're a wizard! You can help me get back home," Kagome said bouncing up in her bed. She would've gotten up and walked over to the man had not her muscles felt sore and screaming at every little movement. Her arm felt like dead weight at the moment, but looking down at it the arm looked much better than it had. The color was back in her skin and the scratches on her arm were merely shiny gray scars against her otherwise pink skin. The gray about her scars was the only way anyone would know she'd been hurt by a ringwraith and likely she would feel them, as would Frodo, if she were ever near them again. Once you bore the mark of one ringwraith you'd always feel him when nearby.

"Get you home?" Gandalf questioned scratching his head. Was she a time traveler or was she merely a girl far away from her home in some foreign lands?

"To my time period," she stated and Gandalf raised a brow at finding that indeed the hobbits had spoken the truth in regards to where she came from. Well, that certainly answered a few things and validated a few others that he would have to mention to her.

"First we must discuss what has happened to you," he stated. The old wizard leaned back in his chair and gave her his diagnosis of the situation. His gray brows drew together as he wrapped his mind around it once more. It certainly explained things concerning this little oddity that lay before him. "I believe time has halted your aging temporarily."

Kagome blinked dumbly before asking, "What do you mean Gandalf?"

"You don't belong to this time, therefore, for as long as you stay here time won't touch you as it will other's born in this period for you don't belong with this flow of time." Kagome felt her heart sinking to her stomach wondering why he wasn't telling her whether or not he could take her back home. He was obviously skipping her question for good reason. Surely if Gandalf could take her back home he wouldn't need to mention to her that being here in this period she couldn't age. The idea of being an immortal made her sick to the stomach. If he wasn't going to get to her original question about going home than she might as well ask about this one.

"Can I die?" Her voice was as quiet as a mouse wondering how invincible she would be in this time or if she was merely ageless. "What does this mean for me Gandalf?"

"Yes. You can die," he answered her nodding his head. "Your life will be extended greatly compared to your kind. Possibly more than a hundred years. Or maybe it won't affect you at all and you won't age and become like an immortal. I cannot say. I've never met one as you and I'm rather curious to see what happens." Kagome didn't want to stay there long enough for him to see what happened. All she wanted to do was get home and be with her friends once more. That and strangle Kikyou. She didn't want immortality. She'd seen Seshomaru's immortality and every immortal she'd come across were either mean as a snake or impassive like Sesshomaru. Most of them sought out power hungrily believing they could take whatever they wanted. Kouga didn't have many centuries on him so she credited it to him being young, but she always suspected that he might grow out of his happy ways after many more years. In her mind happy and carefree just didn't fit with immortals.

"But I don't want to live forever! I shouldn't even be here!" Kagome cried frustrated tears at this news. Hands going to cover her eyes as the tears sprang forth and she wept. "I just want to go home Gandalf. Can you get me home?" Kagome looked at the wizard with such expressive eyes that begged for him to be able to solve her dilemma. If ever there was a person that Gandalf didn't want to refuse it was this homesick girl in front of him. To be thrown out of one's time not to return was something he couldn't understand, but he could sympathize for he knew she must feel terribly alone in this world. Gandalf had desperately hoped she wouldn't ask this of him, but he'd known she would since it was what she was trying to get to ever since she'd met Aragorn. He'd hoped she would be more distracted with being stuck in this time period and the fact that she couldn't age to ask him of this. The solemn wizard shook his head in answer. He truly felt sorry for Kagome.

"No Kagome. It is beyond my power to bring you home. I didn't even know it was possible to cross time periods until I met you so I'm as new to this as you are my dear." With those words Kagome pulled up her knees and rested her chin on them, sobbing her eyes out. This wizard was the only hope she'd had at finding a way back home and he'd just refused her. Kagome felt the bed sink as a new weight was added to it and she felt a knobby pair of fingers brushing at her head comfortingy. "Mayhap though we may find help along our travels. As long as I can I shall try to find a way to help you," the wizard promised, reminding Kagome of her grandfather in the fact that he was willing to see her happy again. Her grandfather had always been a man who couldn't stand the sight of tears. Kagome mumbled from her position and Gandalf had to lean in to hear her ask how Frodo was doing. "He is quite well thanks to you. In fact, I expect him to wake up soon as well." The wizard stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm going to tell your many worried friends that you are awake. They will be in shortly." And so Gandalf left to find the ones who'd been beside themselves with worry for Kagome and Frodo.

* * *

She heard the door open and lifted up her head to brush aside those tears that impeded her vision. Kagome's eyes were so red. She had no idea how she was going to get home. Gandalf had been her only hope and the only ray of hope she had left was that she'd find someone who knew how in this world. Or better yet, someone back home would notice her absence. But how could they notice her absence if she was in the past? Was time flowing here exactly like it was flowing between her word and Inuyasha's? Every day that went past was a day in her word so maybe the same went for here. With hope as small as a lit candle flickering inside of her Kagome subsided her cries and met the light gray eyes of Aragorn. The burly man was bringing forth a tray that bore food on it to her. He was the first one that Gandalf had come across and he'd thought to get her something to eat considering he'd been with her long enough to know that her appetite was much like that of the hobbits. "Lle tyava quell?" he said. (Do you feel well?) He wanted to see if she could still speak it and understand him. He wanted it confirmed that what he'd heard had indeed been Kagome speaking a tongue that she should know nothing of.

Kagome nodded her head. "Diola lle ten' essa tua," she responded instantly without thinking. (Thank you for your help.) It was like her mouth led her mind and was able to form the words without letting her pause to think. Kagome quickly covered her face with her hands and shook her head. This was overwhelming. Just how did she understand what he was asking. "Dammit Kikyou," she muttered clenching her fists and hitting the comfy bed beneath her. Aragorn came over to place the tray at the edge of the bed. "Amin n'sinta sut amin sinta… amin caela no a." (I don't know how I know… I have an idea.) Kagome answered his questioning eyes. "Kikyou did it when she sent me here. I can't speak my native language. No matter how hard I try…" Her voice caught and the tears came once more. His eyes widened considerably, frightened at the sight of tears on a woman and shocked at the ability to never speak one's home language. He knew that Kagome was lamenting over that. Most people when they traveled away from their home at least had the language to sing to themselves or something to connect with their home, Kagome couldn't even speak her language to bring herself comfort.

"Why would this Kikyou hate you so much?" He couldn't fathom the reason why someone would go to such extremes to get rid of someone. Especially one as innocent as Kagome.

Kagome was quiet a moment longer as she thought over the possible reason Kikyou hated her. Her mind flashed back to walking through the village and leaning against the fence as she talked to Inuyasha. No matter what he was doing he made a point to talk to Kagome, even at that moment he'd been in mid-conversation with Kikyou when he'd stopped just to talk to her. That was one reason for Kikyou to hate her, because even though Kagome had relinquished her hold over Inuyasha she still cared for him and she knew he still cared for her too though he was trying to live a life with Kikyou. Her powers also exceeded Kikyou's. She had friends who loved her and cared for her, everyone in the village knew her and were planning on helping Kagome build her own little house to live in. Whenever she'd need something someone in the village had been ready to help her. "She's mad because I gave it up, even him, but no one gave up me." Kagome managed to say. "I loved Inuyasha, but I gave him up. I gave him up because I didn't want to feel the pain anymore of his indecisiveness. What was supposed to happen was he was supposed to choose me. But no, he came to me one day and said it was because I was mortal that he couldn't be with me, even if he was half and his blood was part human. Kikyou would never age for she was at the time a clay doll with no soul. It was wrong for him to make that decision based on how long someone would live instead of listening to his heart because I know he loved me as well." It was like stabbing a double bladed knife into Aragorn when he saw how her problems mirrored his own. He'd broken things off with Arwen for the fact that he didn't want her to live life as a human, he'd been looking out for the best for her. Now he wondered if it had been really wise to do such. His heart didn't reside entirely with Arwen anymore, but if he had indeed allowed her to leave her world for his own he wondered if they would have been happy. "He mated her after I gave her life and the ability to age. He mated her regardless feeling guilty that I gave him such a grand gift. And so he has a mate that can age and here I am, like him now, with the exception that I can't guess how long I'll live. It could be a hundred years to a thousand." She gave a laugh at the irony of the situation. It felt good to laugh at Kikyou. She'd gotten rid of Kagome only to have Kagome be gifted with something that Kikyou would never have, immortality. Demons were able to mate with humans and prolong their lives, but not half demons. Half demons were half mortal and they didn't have the power nor the strength to bind two people together to share the length of their lives.

Aragorn spoke up to break the quiet. "Kagome you're not the only one."

"Oh yeah, and how old are you Aragorn?" Though Kagome knew him to be old in the back of her mind, she forgot about that trait for one moment. Kagome reached out for a piece of bread on the tray and dipped it into the bowl of soup before taking a bite and then sarcastically saying, "Twenty-seven?" The truth was that Kagome doubted his own words in regarding his age even if she'd felt it from his aura.

"Add sixty more years my lady," he said calmly. Kagome's self pity halted for a moment and she looked up questioningly. Kagome set down the bread she'd been nibbling on, her whetted appetite suddenly forgotten. Eyes widened and her face got this puckered look as if wondering if he were playing some cruel joke on her. "Aye, it is true. Like you guessed when you met me, I'm older than I seem. My ancestor was an elf who was given the choice to be mortal or immortal. He chose the path of mortality, but was blessed with unusual long life."

Kagome's fingers flew up to his face and hesitated. Her eyes looked at him, as if voicing what she wished to ask; Aragorn just nodded his head in answer and let Kagome reach forward. Her wry clean little fingers ran over his dirty tanned cheek, touching the few wrinkles that creased around his eyes and lips. There weren't many. For someone who looked his age there should've been a few, but they were scarce. Kagome lifted up locks of his hair, letting the strands fall from her fingertips as she spied not a single gray hair within it. Aragorn wasn't about to admit how nice it felt to have a pair of fingers run through his hair. It was a foreign feeling to him to have a female so openly touch him and it wasn't something he'd felt the pleasure of in a long time. He briefly wondered if he was letting her do this because he felt a kindred spirit within her like his own or if maybe he liked her more than he should. She pushed his hair back behind his ears so she could see him more clearly. When Kagome's tiny warm hands went back to cup his face she stared into his flecked grey eyes. That was where she saw the age. His eyes looked tired and as if they held so much knowledge in them for one who looked so young. That was why he rarely made friends, none of them had the age to them that he did. That's why Aragorn didn't want mortal friends nor immortal, one set of friends would die far sooner than him and the other set were cold and reserved from their own years. He didn't want to spend time with the latter because he didn't want to become that way, he too wanted a normal life free of becoming more otherworldly than he was.

"You're eighty-seven," she murmured holding his face. Their noses were inches apart from where she'd leaned in to study him more closely.

"And you're a time traveler," he answered in return.

"You finally believe me."

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5 Time Bends for Her

**A/N: Fanfiction = means I have complete control… or do I? Mwahaha. Expect not all to be as it was. –says ominously while holding a flashlight under my face-**

**Pippin: She's so creepy when she does that.**

**I've updated almost about 5 stories in the space of 1 day & have 2 to go. Booyah. Also would like to thank Purduepup for pointing out how to get my chapters up since fanfiction messed up on me a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Inuyasha.**

* * *

Inuyasha was pacing the floor. Kagome would never choose to return to her time. She was happy here, he'd heard her state that fact many a times. He may have been married to Kikyou, but something just didn't feel right in how coolly she'd said that Kagome had left them. It was like she could care less about Kagome, the one who'd granted her life! She'd shrugged and said that it was a woman's duty to follow her heart and that maybe Kagome had seen to follow her own, pointing out how brash Kagome was. But Inuyasha knew that she would never do such a thing. At one point he'd been on the verge of choosing Kagome until she'd refused him because he couldn't make up his mind. He was worried about his close friend.

As soon as his wife fell asleep that night Inuyasha took off for the woods, sniffing and hounding the faint trail of Kagome's scent. Sure it had been a few days, but it hadn't rained and he was able to pick up the scent rather quickly if he stirred up the right leaves or grass. What reached his nose was incredibly powerful magic, dark magic at that. What was worse, where he could smell Kagome he could also smell faint whiffs of his wife and there was no doubt in his head that the thrums of power that was coming off of the ground were from Kikyou.

Inuyasha's nose led him through the woods and he found a bit of fabric, part of Kagome's priestess attire that had been caught on a barb. She'd been running that much he could gather by how the leaves were trampled upon. He even found part of the strap to her sandal that had broken off. But there was no sandal to be found. Unlike most times where Inuyasha was brash he took his time and what patience he had to go through the woods tailing after that flowery smell he'd been so used to after these years.

When he came to the opening of the woods Kagome's scent completely evaded him. Like it had dropped off of the face of the earth. It was nowhere. There were a couple of other heady scents though that reached his nose. Inuyasha was hit with the stench of lots of magic intertwined with certain emotions. He could smell hatred and fear, most didn't know but demons could smell it when humans were feeling certain things. Hatred was more of a spicy smell whereas fear was a mixture of sweat and adrenaline. His eyes took in his surroundings and he noticed something entirely off. Where Kagome's smell disappeared a line of grass had been stripped away as if it had left with her. Inuyasha stood up and the ears flattened on his head.

He didn't like the signs of this. All signs pointed towards his wife having something to do with this and to be honest a part of Inuyasha wouldn't put it past her. He knew she didn't harbor any like towards Kagome no matter how hard the younger priestess had tried going out of her way to make friends with Kikyou. Besides, his wife was the one who'd stuck him to a tree.

Inuyasha straightened up and decided to go through that trail once more before speaking to Kaede. He needed her pearls of wisdom on how to confront Kikyou.

* * *

"Indeed the ground is covered with dark magic," stated Kaede as she inspected the ground. It had only taken an hour to bring the old woman here after his explanation. He'd even gotten lucky at running into Sango and Mirko who were returning from their honeymoon with smiles plastered on their faces that night hoping to sneak into their own hut and break it in… those smiles had fallen all too soon upon seeing Inuyasha's worried face. So he'd brought Kaede here riding his back and Sango and Miroku had come upon Kirara's back.

Miroku stroked his chin, face all seriousness. "A spell with time," he murmured recognizing it. "I've done a bit of reading on dark magic and this is reminds me of something I've read. It's been a while and I can't state for certain… but where the grass is missing points to transportation since its clean off the spot. I'm guessing time since Kagome isn't here."

Sango clutched onto the scrap of material that Inuyasha had given her. She'd had Kirara sniffing all about to no avail in hopes that she'd catch another scent. "Kagome wouldn't leave us," thundered Sango looking up at Inuyasha. She needed him to know what she thought. There was no way in hell the demon slayer was going to give Kikyou any slack. "Before we left she was talking to me about planting a garden and opening up a cleh-nek here," she couldn't remember how to rightly pronounce that place where the sick came to for help.

Inuyasha looked down guiltily at the ground until a faint whiff of wind hit his nose and his golden eyes flashed with betrayal at the woman he'd married who was staring at their group from across the grass under the light of the half moon. It appeared Kikyou had woken up. He saw no remorse in her eyes. No guilt. Just smug satisfaction at what had happened. "Why did you do it?" He asked her heading towards Kikyou. Miroku went to stop him but Sango held back her husband. This was between husband and wife. "Why did you do it?" He said once more, his voice rising with his anger. Oh that pretty little face of her's, how had she beguiled him into ignoring his friend? Why had he chosen this gilded image before him?

"I did it dear husband because she was no good."

"No good! She turned you human Kikyou," he growled out, coming to a halt when he stood less than a foot away from her.

"She didn't belong here," spat out the dark priestess. Her powers were a dark sinister purple glowing under her skin. Kaede blinked and was taken aback by the waves of evil coming from someone who'd once been so pure. It was quite a shock to see your elder sister, someone you'd admired, in such a state.

"Neither do you clay pot," shouted out Sango getting peeved off. This time her husband had to hold **her **back. Sango was half tempted to throw her boomerang at Kikyou and end it all, but that would do no good if Kikyou could bring her back.

"I have more right being brought in this era-"

"Fifty years ago you frigid ass bitch!" yelled Sango. Miroku never knew such language to come from his wife so he quickly covered her mouth and held her in his arms with his other hand hoping to keep her quiet. He did not want Kikyou to turn on his sweetheart and send her far away from him just when he'd made her his wife in all senses of the word.

"Bring her back," ordered Inuyasha, his eyes hadn't left Kikyou's face. He was losing control. Kagome was pack, she was part of his pack longer before Kikyou had re-entered the picture. Kagome was like his little sister and he really did care for her and love her in a fashion.

"I can't," she said in a cattish manner with a smile lighting up her face like a child who'd found something fun to play with. She laughed with glee and put her hands to her face enthralled in the humor of it all. For a moment all thought that Kikyou had lost her mind, and it may be that she just had. "I banished her entirely from this time. Banishment spells can never be broken."

Inuyasha felt a shiver run down his spine and his claws shot out. If his wife knew what was best she would pay heed to his commands and at least try to summon Kagome back from wherever she'd sent her. "She can't even speak her own language! Far, far, far away," she sang spinning around with quite a crazed look in her eyes. "Another time and another place. The dark one has sent the one of light away." Inuyasha jumped upon Kikyou knocking the air out of her as he hovered over her body growling, hands gripping onto the white of her priestess attire. Red stripes had sprouted over his cheeks. If someone didn't do something soon he'd rip her head off even if she was his mate.

"Ye forget something though elder sister," called out Kaede hobbling on her crutch as she peered out with anger at Kikyou who was squirming to get up from under Inyasha. For someone to make Kaede miffed at them was saying something for that old woman was as sweet as a hen unless you bothered her chicks. "Kagome is stronger than ye sister and has bent time to her will before." It was a fact that needed no changing. Kaede had felt strong powers from Kagome before and had enough reason to believe that not only did time wrap around her and transport her, but that Kagome might possibly be able to control time itself for she was timeless, neither belonging to here nor there. That girl had a destiny, she'd established that much upon helping defeat Naraku and getting rid of the jewel. Nothing so small as a permanent banishment spell could keep Kagome hindered in its bindings. She would break free. There was no questioning it. "I have no doubt that she may do it once more."

* * *

Kagome still held Aragorn's face in her hands and was steadily gazing upon him, wondering why he was looking so intently back. Then again, she was staring at him so. She felt warmth grace her cheeks when he said that he believed her, for some reason it felt much better knowing that Aragorn accepted her words for truth. "Will you still help me get home?" Kagome asked looking at him through those long sooty eyelashes. She may have been here for a while, but her heart was aching for what she considered as home. Poor Shippo must be worried with tears with no one to welcome him home unless Kikyou lied to him. Kagome wouldn't put it past her since she'd sent her this far back into the past.

Such a look of gloom passed over her eyes that Aragorn reached up and placed his calloused hand over the frail one lying on his face. Kagome's heart skipped a beat at his action. "My lady I promised to get you home and that's what I'm going to do." And the door flew open to reveal three happy hobbits, their faces were sent to immediate shock upon the tender scene, and Aragorn and Kagome sprouted apart like two teenagers caught tousling in the hay. Kagome laced her hands together and looked at the blankets with a blush on her face. Aragorn cleared his throat and gave a weary smile at the hobbits hoping they'd drop the matter for he was just as flustered as Kagome. Of course they didn't.

Merry had quite the smug look on his face, an identical one to his cousin Pippin. Sam looked as bashful as Kagome, his hands covering his eyes in embarrassment. Kagome may have felt like the brood were her own, but in that moment both Kagome and Aragorn felt like strangling Pippin. He cheerfully said with his light lilting voice and a twinkle in his eye, "We weren't interrupting anything were we?"

* * *

Kagome no longer wore that strange male garb. She could've dried out her old clothes by now, but she figured as long as she was in this time she might as well fit in, so she'd stuffed her clothes from home in a bag the elves had given her along with the more rustic male attire. They were quite a gracious type of people. Kagome wondered why she didn't see elves in the future, but then again she'd never seen a demon in the future so maybe they were hiding. Kagome brushed aside her hair with her fingers so she could see and straightened her dress. Doing all the little actions a woman did as she smoothed out the creases and tilted her head to look in the mirror, spinning around to make sure she looked okay. It was a normal green dress with slits up the side so she could move and run. She'd also been supplied a comfy pair of boots that weren't too big like the pair that Aragorn had given her. Kagome blew out a stream of air that pushed aside her bangs. She'd gotten onto Aragorn to make himself presentable as she'd gotten onto the rest of the hobbits. They'd all obligingly taken the soap to their faces after threats of being purified… though they had no idea that Kagome couldn't hurt them, but she wasn't about to let them know that.

So when Kagome followed Gandalf towards the meeting place, where a group of men were gathered, she halted in her steps taking in the sight of a clean shaven Aragorn. That scruffy grease haired man looked so different… and disturbingly handsome. His hair was brushed back, no tangles or knots, his face held no more stubble or dirt, and even his posture seemed to have cleaned up with a bath. When he glanced over his shoulder and caught the eyes he felt upon himself he stared back. Kagome in a form fitting dress. No baggy foreign clothes nor male's attire. She looked the picture of beauty. He broke away from talking with Boromir to head towards her when both he and she were intercepted. Aragorn was stopped by Arwen, who'd been 'casually' walking by since she wasn't invited to the council that was to be held. Kagome was interrupted by a blond elf that Aragorn knew to be named Legolas, a prince from Mirkwood who was curious at the newcomer. Rumors had reached the others that a foreign time traveler was among them. Kagome's eyes met Aragorn's over the shoulders of Arwen and Legolas, he cast her a quick smile before turning to listen to Arwen talking.

Kagome looked up at the eager silver eyed elf in front of her. "Are you the fair lady who travels through time?"

"Yes, but I actually have a name," she commented a little tartly. The elf ducked his head in apology. She offered her hand out to him, to which the elf stared at it blankly for a moment. He'd seen men shake hands but never a woman offer a hand shake. Most of the time they curtsied or were demure and quiet. He reached out and accepted her hand, surprised when he felt strength under those small calloused fingers. Whomever this woman was she was stronger than she appeared. Her fingers looked like the hands of an archer, then again, a bow was slung over her shoulders so it more than likely wasn't there as decoration. "Kagome Higurashi. And you are?"

"Your humble servant, Legolas Greenleaf." He had all the airs and nobility of someone of high class. He certainly was a charmer.

Kagome stole a peek of the woman who was thoroughly engrossed with speaking to Aragorn. "Who is that woman? She's very beautiful," she murmured looking at the downy brown hair and the bright pale skin. Two lips hued a peach color. She looked a bit like an angel.

Legolas followed the trails her eyes made and his own pupils lingered a bit on Arwen. She was one of the great beauties within the world of elves. Her kindness rivaled her looks. "Oh, she is Princess Arwen of Rivendale." Kagome's eyes bugged out. She'd met royals before many a time in the Feudal Era. She just wasn't so used to being so friendly to one. She'd nodded her head at Arwen within the hallways, but hadn't really paid her much attention.

"I want to introduce myself to her, but I don't know if I should bow or curtsy. I've always been bad with royals," she admitted remembering how she'd first met the great Lord Sesshomaru. He'd wanted to kill her. Legolas had a good chuckle at her expense. Kagome's bright blue eyes landed on him with a raised brow. "Did I say something funny Legolas?"

Legolas nodded his head. "You need not bow or cursty. You've already met a few royals and you seem to be doing fine with them."

"Oh yeah," she said, eyes scanning the group wondering which other royals she'd bumped into. No one looked particularly regal, well, except the elves but they were just incredibly otherworldly. Were any of those beings clumsy? "Like who?"

"Myself m'lady," said Legolas giving her a rueful smile and a little bow. "Prince of Mirkwood." The look that crossed Kagome's face made Legolas's mouth burst with mirthful laughter. He briefly wondered what she'd do if she realized that the once messy ranger Aragorn was actually the heir to Isildur's throne. Oh he hoped he was there to see that little scene should it transpire.

* * *

Kagome was the only female allowed at the council because of her foresight; though she didn't know their future she was a testament to the possibility of them succeeding. She knew not of orcs in her world so things could go well, they just had to believe in it. However, Gandalf had stated to them that time may not be a fixed spot, that even her being in the past could change things for the better or the worse. He was a wizard who knew not the effects of time; it could be that Kagome's being in the past might actually be the reason for her future. Time was something that wizards couldn't dabble in because it was impossible for them to know what was to come.

Kagome sat on the other side of Frodo next to the elves, including Legolas. The priestess couldn't keep her eyes from flying up though to glance at Aragorn every once in a while who sat right across from her. She was still astounded at the transformation. Who would've thought under all that dirt was a full blown hottie? He gave her a catty wink that made her stick her tongue out at him. "Are you good friends with Aragorn?" Legolas asked from his spot next to Kagome as they waited for Elrond to speak. He was curious about the female friend that Aragorn had, for all Legolas's life he'd never known Aragorn to take to female friends aside from Arwen, but that had been because she'd been a love interest. Had this woman perhaps turned Aragorn's head?

"Friends, his favorite nuisance, same difference," she said with a snicker earning a soft chuckle from the elf beside her at not ony the oxymoron from her lips but the oxymoron she was. An immortal mortal like Aragorn who wasn't from this time and yet was stuck here. "What about you? Do _you_ know Aragorn?"

"I do m'lady. He's a singular fellow. Not many are aware though that he is…" Upon seeing her curious eyes the elf bit his tongue. It wasn't his secret to reveal. "Well, he's far different than you would suspect," he said patting her hand with his own neither knowing that Aragorn was watching their interaction with studying eyes not knowing why he was doing it other than curiosity. He was half waiting for her to trip over her words and gripe at something like she'd been doing.

Elrond finally made his way to the center of attention. Kagome could tell that he was a good leader from the amount of people who allowed him to speak his peace. If he was anything but a good leader people would've been talking over him and not cast him a second glance. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old…" Kagome vaguely recalled the opening of Anthony's speech about Caesar from school and a Shakespeare class. School felt like eons ago though to her. That didn't stop Kagome from having to hide the laugh that wanted to escape her. It would not bode well to be reprimanded in a council over something so important. She listened, hoping to glean from this council more information on what was happening in this time period that she'd stepped into. Kagome was shocked to find that not only did hobbits and eves exist, but dwarves did as well.

When Frodo brought forth the ring Kagome felt lightning shoot up her back as she felt an aura of energy thrumming off of the ring. Suddenly the air seemed tenser all because of this little jewel sitting near them. Boromir was the first one to get up, standing and getting closer to the ring as he spoke about how they could wield its power for good. Kagome knew how hard it was to wield a jewel for good when so many wanted it. This ring hadn't been made like the Shikon no Tama, this wasn't a pure jewel, it was tainted and Kagome could feel the power rolling off it in waves.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Kagome's attention was snapped to Legolas standing up and she wondered what was happening. The elf couldn't keep his tongue to himself when someone was slandering a most trusted friend."You owe him your allegiance."

"This is Isildur's heir?" That definitely hit something in Kagome as she straightened up in her seat and cast Aragorn a bewildered look. There was no way! This smelly, cankerous, silent, man was a prince? "Gondor has no king," retorted Boromir. A KING? This whole time lord smelly had been a king! She openly gaped at him from her spot and Gandalf had to reach over and pop her mouth shut for her. Suddenly the little fellow, the dwarf thing, got up and raised his axe trying to break the ring, but that only made Kagome flinch. She felt the pain of the ring forcing itself on both her and Frodo. The hobbit was the one who'd had the most contact with the jewel, especially through Bilbo, and Kagome was one who'd wielded a jewel or equal power. She grasped onto her stomach and wasn't able to shake the feel of being watched off of her. Visions of Naraku flashed in her head from the leer of his sinister smile to his bone curdling laughter. It seemed to bring up every bad memory she had so that she spaced out during the council.

The energy was spiking. Within mere minutes everyone was roused into arguments and petty squabbling over who would take the ring and destroy it. Frodo and Kagome could both tell that the ring was the cause of it all. The ring was doing it to them, just like the Shikon no Tama did, it attracted danger. Kagome felt the power attacking her in the most hurtful of manners, ambushing her pure aura like she was a heady meal before its ravenous teeth. She drew her knees to her chest in self defense, trying to shield herself from it, and the energy under her skin began to expand in response to the evil of the ring. Like with the Shikon jewel she wasn't drawn to this thing. If anything this jewel repelled her and made her fear something awful. Kagome's hands clamped over her ears, hearing some strange voice hissing at her. Why couldn't anyone else hear it? She glanced over to see that Frodo was somewhat in the same painfully transfixed state as she. She caught a faint whisper from Frodo as he murmured, "I will take it." No one would be quiet though, everyone continued to argue like children. And the hissing in her mind continued mixing in with all of her bad memories. Kikyou's threats, Inuyasha's yells, Naraku's laughter…

Kagome wanted it to be silent. "Shut up," she whispered quietly, her hands moving from her ears, palms facing the ring. That evil voice in her head chuckled and laughed at her torture. Kagome knew she'd never been schizophrenic before so this had to be the ring's power. She glowered at it. "Shut up," she said as the pink energy glowed on her skin suddenly and shot out at the ring. The tension quickly ebbed away as a silent hush stole over the entire group. Kagome's body was still thrumming a pink hue as her hands sank to her lap. She felt the headache leave her and looked ashamedly down at her dress before saying, "Frodo wanted to speak."

"What was that?" Boromir asked astounded at the power that had come from the little woman in their circle.

"That was peculiar that's what it was," stated Gimli.

"Is she a wizard?" Legolas asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No… a priestess. But listen up, Frodo has something he wants to say," Kagome stated leaning up from her seat to look expectantly at her friend. They were both small people so they had to look out for each other. Kagome got up and strode over to Frodo, placing a gentle encouraging hand on Frodo's shoulder.

He knew she would be there for the whole journey if he needed it and so the hobbit said, "I will take the ring to Mordor, but I'm going to need help."

* * *

The rustle of her dress stirred up the leaves along the stone floors of the kingdom as she walked along the halls, eyes glancing outside at the beauty and splendor that was Rivendale. The birds were singing their last songs before night came. Everyone was getting ready, including Pippin, Merry, and Sam who'd snuck into the council. Truth was that she'd told them where it was going to be since she knew how it felt to be considered the pack mules. She wasn't going to leave them out of anything. Kagome leaned against a banister and sighed before breathing in the sweet scent of the falling leaves. It was so beautiful here. Why did something far away want to destroy this place?

And then Kagome caught the faint sound of voices. Two voices, male and female. Aragorn's she could distinguish as he spoke with a woman. She'd heard that voice another time. Arwen. Kagome shouldn't have but she crept along the windows until she spied the duo under an arch awning covered in ivy. Arwen sat down speaking to Aragorn who had his back turned on her and though they spoke in another language Kagome could still understand it perfectly.

Aragorn was reaching up to his neck and taking off the necklace Kagome had caught sight of a few times. He turned around to kneel and hand it to Arwen. "The necklace I gave you," she whispered remembering how many years had passed since she'd last seen him. She'd given it to him as a token of how much she cared for him. Kagome bent down so no one could see her, and sat against the wall just under the window that overlooked where Aragorn and Arwen were. She wasn't going to move just yet in case they overheard her. It was surprising they hadn't heard her approaching.

Aragorn closed her hands over it and murmured, "I must return it to you."

"No, it was a gift." Oh Kagome knew that tone of voice. She'd used that biting cold tone on Inuyasha countless times in the past.

"Arwen, I don't want you to sacrifice your immortality-"

"I already have. What's been done is done and nothing can change that," stated Arwen. Kagome realized suddenly this was a lover's spat. Well, this certainly explained the girl-y necklace. _**But why would it make her lose her immortality? Does her immortality come in a necklace? **_Kagome wrinkled her brow at that. This time made absolutely no sense to her.

Aragorn almost growled out in anger. Talking to Arwen was like talking to a brick wall, she could be such a princess sometimes stating what she wanted without worrying over the repercussions of what could happen. Didn't she see that this had been a strain on him? He was still affected by her beauty, by her words, but he was older now. Aragorn may still have a soft spot for her, but he'd learned with time that it could slowly ebb away. "Arwen, ahead of us is this quest. Your people are leaving as I leave out tomorrow to destroy this ring and we may not even succeed," he said trying to get the point to her. The fact that he was finally able to hold himself up without turning into a puddle before her was saying something. Though when she was looking up at him with those doe brown eyes he was hard tempted to recall everything they'd been to one another.

Kagome's hands covered her mouth to keep her from standing up and arguing with them. She could understand both sides of the coin. If Aragorn and Arwen had been in love before, and obviously they still had feelings for each other, than why couldn't he give them a chance. Then again, Kagome knew all too well that falling for someone while you had a quest to tend to didn't always work out. Strains pulled on you from all sides and more than often it distracted you from doing something that you could've benefitted from. How many times had her temper with Inuyasha driven her to the springs and away from their shard hunting? How many times had she been kidnapped because she'd been angry at Inuyasha?

Arwen held up the item to him. "I gave it to **you**," she enunciated.

"And I'm giving it back," he replied. Arwen stood up suddenly and went to Aragorn, tugging on his arm. She stood up on the tips of her toes and planted one right on his lips kissing him for all she was worth as she forced the necklace into his hand. Upon hearing the silence Kagome peeked over the edge of the banister. Her eyes widened and her cheeks pinked up at the fact that she was intruding on their moment. Quickly the little priestess paid no never mind to them hearing her and stole away. Aragorn was the only one to hear someone's soft footfalls as he did everything in his power to fight against what his body had missed and to pull away from what he was used to now. He tore away Arwen and glanced down at the crystal necklace within his calloused hands. Such a thing of beauty didn't deserve to be there. He reached out and took her in his arms, looking down at her with serious eyes as he muttered, "I'm sorry Arwen, but I'm no longer for you, nor nobody else." Aragorn left her there under the awning, it wasn't until a good many minutes had passed that the princess realized someway or somehow that sneaky ranger had slipped the necklace back in her pocket. Tears rolled down her cheek as she sat back down on the bench and feared that she'd lost him.

* * *

Why did she feel sick to her stomach at that display? Kagome kept on walking around the palace, going as far as her feet would lead her until she came to be standing under a great many trees near a chuckling river. Kagome crumbled, her knees going under her, and sat down on the pebbles near the river. What was she doing here? She was stuck with a dirty royal who rarely bathed, a wizard who had no problem with giving out his opinion to everything, and a group of hobbits who wanted nothing more than to return to home as well. She enjoyed their bunch, but was she really ready to help someone with another quest? Hadn't she already finished one? Why were the fates being so cruel and placing her in the lines of another one?

Suddenly a voice broke her reverie making her bristle at his accusing tone, "I thought someone was listening on us." Kagome spun around, bright shiny blue eyes looking up at Aragorn with faint tears coating her face and lashes. Aragorn suddenly felt as if he were the one intruding now.

"I'm sorry Aragorn. I swear it was by accident," she hastily said, but then stopped and couldn't get anymore words out as she began sobbing.

Aragorn came to kneel down onto the pebbly outline of rocks that lay about near the river. His hands reached out and he awkwardly grabbed Kagome, pulling her to lean against his side. A comforting hand splayed across her arm holding her to him. "What is making you cry so my lady?" Kagome wiped at her face but the tears wouldn't stop.

Kagome tried to shy away from the conversation and her problems to profusely apologize again, "I'm sorry for interrupting you and your girlfriend-"

He didn't know what the word girlfriend meant, but he was pretty sure he understood her meaning. He also could tell when someone was avoiding talking about something as she was. He hadn't sat and listened into a bunch of conversations for nothing. "Nay Kagome, Arwen and I are no more." Kagome found that hard to believe with that kiss playing over and over in her head. If she'd had stayed longer though she would've seen how serious he was. "We differ on certain things..." He left it at that. "Now, you were going to tell me about why you're crying."

"I don't remember agreeing to this," she retorted with a faint laugh. At least she wasn't sobbing anymore. Just a few trailing tears, but nothing absolutely gut wrenching as the sight he'd stumbled across when he'd followed after the one spying on his moment with Arwen.

He moved his head so she could see the raised brow he was giving her. Finally Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes knowing that he would be relentless until she let this off her chest. "I don't know why I was sent here of all places," she whined, sniffling a time or two in a very unladylike manner. She sure wasn't a princess.

His grip on her tightened and he let Kagome lean against him, her tears wetting his shirt. It felt oddly nice to have the girl there beside him, but she depended on him for everything now in this time, even if she was a mite annoying at times. Who'd ever have thought he'd strike up a friendship with this petite foreign thing? "Maybe it was for a reason."

"Yeah, so Kikyou could have the life I'm supposed to have," she snapped sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Come my lady, you need rest, food, and a bunch of merry hobbits to convince you otherwise," commented Aragorn, rising to his feet and pulling her up alongside him. His long fingers caught hold of her and steadied her wobbly feet. Their eyes locked and for the life of her she couldn't look away, like she was ensnared in a trance. Aragorn reached out to brush aside a lock of hair.

"I just want to get home Aragorn," she murmured just as Legolas came out and interrupted them.

"Aragorn, Lady Kagome, Gandalf wishes to speak with thee," said the elf nearing them. He paused in his footing to spy Kagome's bright pink cheeks as the two broke apart from where they'd been standing rather close just moments ago. "Am I interrupting anything?" He was the second person to ask that within these last few days so the apples of Kagome's cheeks became even brighter than a pair of cherry tomatoes.

Kagome shook her head. She knew she found Aragorn handsome, even admired the guy, and found him passable, but friendship was all she could afford with him and she worried that even that wouldn't bode well for she would be leaving as soon as she could. Like she'd stated earlier, she didn't belong here. As Aragorn turned eyes upon Kagome his face was one of complete horror.

"Kagome," he cried out and she opened her eyes wide to stare back at his face that was fraught with worry. Even Legolas appeared to be freaking out if that could be possible for an elf.

"My lady!"

"What? What's happening?" Kagome asked glancing back and forth between the two. Was she breaking out? Was there something on her face? This sure as hell wasn't funny and she could feel her heartbeat picking up with fear.

"Kagome, look at your hands," ordered Aragorn, unable to pull his eyes away from Kagome. She glanced down and saw right through her hands to the ground. She was fading away right before their eyes. Aragorn reached out for her, gripping onto her elbows to keep her in place, Kagome's own hands gripped onto his elbows as well. What was happening to her? "Quick! Fetch Gandalf," called out the mortal to Legolas. Without further prodding the elf prince spun on his heel and took off towards the stone structure that was the castle of Rivendale. "Kagome what's happening?"

"I don't know. Whatever it is I don't think I'm going home though," she said as the tears came once more trailing down her face. She felt the tug of time pulling at her now full force, but she couldn't feel the tug of time pulling her towards the Feudal Era. Some how she knew it wasn't going to pull her there. Aragorn held tighter onto Kagome and the last thing she remembered was him pulling her to his warm chest just to keep her there for he knew not what else to do. But the thing was, he was trying his hardest to protect her no matter how hard she made it. Kagome clutched onto his shoulders and laid her head on his chest worriedly. Why was she leaving again? Where was she going? "Aragorn, I'm scared of-" But her words disappeared along with her as Aragorn found himself clutching nothing but air. He looked around, but the only thing he could find that his little friend had been there with him were the wet tears that soaked his clothes. His eyes raised up to find Gandalf standing with Legolas from where they'd seen what had transpired. Even the hobbits, Boromir, and Gimli had joined along in the chase to save Kagome who was part of their newly established Fellowship.

Everyone stared at where she had been, Aragorn's hand moving through the air where she'd been standing in a full body. What had just happened?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Doctor Who for hitting me with a little idea. Oh, no worries, this is a crossover for just two things, no thirdsies. Just Lord of the Rings and Inuyasha. And this is strictly Aragorn and Kagome pairing. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
